<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here For You by danrdarrenc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316288">I'm Here For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc'>danrdarrenc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transferred from Fanfiction.net [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Days of Our Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alzheimer's mention, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny offers Will support after Will finds out about Caroline's Alzheimer's. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transferred from Fanfiction.net [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny came to a stop in front of the bench on the edge of Horton Town Square. "Will?"</p><p>Will looked up at the sound of his name. "Hi," Will said, smiling slightly at his boyfriend.</p><p>Sonny's brow furrowed as he took in the sadness of Will's red-rimmed and glassy eyes. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Will tried and failed at faking a happy smile. Tears instantly formed at the corner of his eyes and his lip trembled a little.</p><p>Concerned, Sonny sat down on the bench and slipped his hand into Will's. "Will, babe, tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Will blinked back his tears and said, "My great-grandmother has Alzheimer's."</p><p>Sonny breathed in sharply. "Caroline?"</p><p>Will nodded. "She's starting to lose it. I heard Bo telling Grandpa some of the things that have been happening. She just - just, like, forgets who people are and then suddenly remembers again. Gabi and Nick said she was forgetting how to do things too."</p><p>"I'm really sorry, Will." Sonny ran his fingers through Will's hair and then wrapped his arm around him.</p><p>Will rested his head on Sonny's shoulder. "Aunt Kayla says there's nothing really they can do. They have her in some program to try and slow the effects, but she's going to get to worse. She's just going to, like, disappear," Will said quietly.</p><p>Sonny kissed the top of Will's head. "Can you promise me something?"</p><p>Will looked at him. "What?"</p><p>"I want you to promise me that you'll talk to me. I know you like to keep your feelings to yourself but whenever this gets too rough on you and you feel overwhelmed, please, please come find me and talk to me about it. I'm here for you one hundred percent. I want to listen. Can you do that?"</p><p>Will was silently for a few seconds before nodding his head. "I promise."</p><p>Sonny kissed him swiftly. "Thank you. You want some coffee?"</p><p>"Actually, I think I want to go to the pub, if that's okay. I'd like to spend as much time with her as possible."</p><p>Sonny nodded in understanding. "Come on." He stood up and held his hand out.</p><p>Will laced their fingers together and followed Sonny to the Brady Pub.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>